fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Geppetto's Wrath (version 2)
Yes, Trini, Aisha, Maya, Kelsey, Katie and Taylor's costumes didn't have skirts. No, this is not a design flaw that I can fix. You're right, because, if you attempt to fix it, then Geppetto will destroy Eilonwy's treasures and Eilonwy will run away from home! Alice, Gideon, Oliver, Young Simba, Stitch, and the others led Eilonwy back to her cottage. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Eilonwy asked curiously. "You'll see!" Young Simba said. "It's a surprise!" They led her further into the cottage and Young Simba pointed ahead. Eilonwy gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage was the statue of Taran! "Oh, guys! You're the best!" Eilonwy said happily. She gave them all a hug each time. She then walked over to the statue and admired it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" She then giggled and said "Why, Taran, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Eilonwy then laughed and spun around in joy! She stopped and gasped when she saw Geppeto at the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Eilonwy exclaimed in shock. Young Simba, Stitch, Oliver, and the others quickly went into hiding. Top Cat was a few feet behind Geppeto! He had his head hung down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Geppeto said angrily. Eilonwy bit her lip and began to explain "But, Daddy, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a human from drowning?" Geppeto demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Eilonwy said. "Contact between the human world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Eilonwy, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Geppeto scolded. "He would have died!" Eilonwy protested. "One less human to worry about!" Geppeto cried. "You can't treat me like a child!" Eilonwy said heatedly. "Eilonwy, think about what happened to your mother!" Geppeto shouted. He began to sing: Geppeto: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Eilonwy protested. Geppeto: For once, just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Eilonwy shouted. Geppeto: Don't try that same old song! I'll have you grounded till next year! Am I clear? Don't go near the world out there! "You don't even know him!" Eilonwy shouted. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Geppeto shouted. That did it for Eilonwy, because she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Daddy, I love him!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Eilonwy gasped and covered her mouth. Top Cat and the others gasped as well. Geppeto looked stunned. "No!" Geppeto gasped. His shock then turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Eilonwy? He's a human! You're an immortal!" he shouted. "I don't care!" Eilonwy protested. "So help me, Eilonwy, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Geppeto threatened. Eilonwy's friends couldn't take any more of this. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Xem shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Geppeto shouted angrily. Top Cat yelped. "You heard him, you black-hearted jerk!" Young Simba shouted. "You are not a nice person if you act like that!" Mufasa said. "Yeah! And you only care about yourself!" Oliver shouted. "You stinky-head!" Lilo shouted. "You're as evil as Hamsterviel!" Stitch added. "You have no heart at all!" Donald shouted. "This is no way to treat your own daughter, either!" Goofy added. Top Cat looked nervous and Geppeto was furious. "THAT'S IT! You're in big trouble now! You are all banished from my kingdom until the end of your days!" Geppeto shouted. Eilonwy and the others gasped at this. "No we're not!" Oliver protested. Geppeto then turned to Top Cat and said "And that goes for you, Top Cat!" Top Cat whimpered and hid behind Eilonwy's friends. "That's not fair!" Eilonwy shouted. Geppeto resumed singing: Geppeto: I'm still the King here! My word is law! This filth you bring here is the final straw! And push, my daughter, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!!! Geppeto's staff glowed. Top Cat and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Eilonwy's pleas, Geppeto destroyed every artifact with his staff. He then set his sights on the statue of Taran. Geppeto pointed his staff at it. "DADDY, NO!!!" Eilonwy shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Eilonwy started to cry, saying "How could you!?" She started to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again. As Eilonwy was crying outside, an Autobot named Bumblebee saw her. He walked over to her and said "Hi! I'm Bumblebee! What's your name?" Eilonwy stopped crying and looked at Bumblebee! She said "My name is Eilonwy!" Bumblebee said "Pleased to meet you, Eilonwy!" He held out his hand. Eilonwy grasped Bumblebee's hand and shook it! Eilonwy said "Pleased to meet you, too, Bumblebee!" Eilonwy and Bumblebee became friends. Category:Fan Fiction